


Hate Comments

by MissEms



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, YouTube, hate comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEms/pseuds/MissEms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has had a bad day and when he sees a lot of hate on Twitter, he breaks down, leaving Dan to comfort him. Fluffy fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Comments

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for hateful comments.

Today hadn't been the best for Phil. When he woke up he realized that he'd left his contacts in all night and his eyes hurt terribly. When he went to get breakfast, he ran straight into the kitchen door. When he made himself a coffee to go with his breakfast he spilled it all over his shirt, burning himself in the process.

Small incidents like this had been happening to him all day. Phil supposed that the universe just wasn't on his side at all. To make things worse, Dan had shut himself in his bedroom all day to work on a video, so he had no one to talk to or play video games with. Phil decided that this was not a great day.

For this reason, Phil decided to go to bed early that night, hopeful that tomorrow would be a better day. He turned off his bedroom light and climbed into bed. He grabbed his MacBook off of his night stand and opened it, deciding to check some social media before he went to sleep.

He opened Twitter and saw a couple of tweets from his friends, replying to or favoriting some of them. He then went to his own notifications to see what some of his fans were up to.

He immediately noticed an absurd amount of negative comments. Of course Phil had days where the hate was worse than others, and he was used to getting hate. All youtubers had to be. He knew he shouldn't keep reading them, but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

 _How old are you? 8? Grow up._  
What a fucking faggot. Who even watches these videos?  
Delete your channel  
The world would be better without people like him

Phil quickly slammed his MacBook shut, sliding it away from him. It slid off of the bed, hitting the ground with a soft thud. He couldn't even bring himself to make sure it hadn't broken. The fact that today had been so rough, coupled with the terrible comments was just too much for Phil. Before he knew it he was sobbing loudly into his hands.

Phil knew that Dan would hear him. The walls were too thin for him not to. Still, he hoped that Dan would just ignore the cries and let Phil calm down himself. It would be too embarrassing for Dan to see him like this. After all, Phil was usually the one to comfort Dan, not the other way around, and this would make everything awkward.

But Dan wasn't the type of person to ignore their best friend's sobs. There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. "Phil?" Dan's familiar voice called in. "I'm coming in."

The door was slowly pushed open, and Phil could see Dan standing in the doorway with a concerned look on his face. The younger man flipped the light switch on, the room quickly flooding with light.

Dan's face fell and the sight of his best friend crying. "Oh Phil," he whispered, making his way quickly to Phil's side. He sat beside Phil on the bed and carefully put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him to his chest. "Tell me what's wrong."

Phil took a few shaky breaths, trying his best to compose himself. He tried to speak but all that came out was a whimper followed by another round of tears. "Sorry," he choked out, wrapping his arms around Dan and hugging him tight.

"Shh Phil, it's okay. Whatever's wrong you can tell me," Dan assured him quietly. "Don't be sorry." Dan rocked him slowly, trying to comfort his crying friend.

Phil sniffled, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Everyone hates me Dan," he whispered.

Dan frowned, squeezing Phil tighter. "That's not true," he told Phil quietly. "So many people love you." He pressed a kiss to the top of Phil's head, which wasn't the type of thing someone usually does to their best friend, but for some reason it didn't feel awkward. "Where's this coming from?"

"Twitter," Phil said quietly. "People have been sending me more hate than usual today. I know I shouldn't have read it but I just couldn't help it." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "All I've ever wanted to do is make people happy, but I can't even seem to do that anymore."

"Don't listen to any of them, okay?" Dan told Phil. "They're all idiots if they don't like you. You're the most amazing person in the world and you make so many people happy everyday. Do you know how many people are still alive because of you, Phil? So many." Dan rubbed his hand up and down Phil's back to comfort him. "Including me," he added. "Everyone doesn't hate you, I promise."

Phil smiled weakly, burying his face in Dan's shirt. "Thank you," he murmured. "I love you, you know."

"I know," Dan whispered, smiling at Phil fondly. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry for being such a mess. Today just hasn't been the best," Phil admitted quietly, looking back up at Dan.

Dan held Phil close, kissing the top of his head again. "Don't be sorry. I'm a mess all the time and you're always there for me," he spoke quietly. "This is the least I could do."

"Did I interrupt your video?" Phil asked timidly.

Dan shook his head. "No, I was gonna stop working on it soon anyway. I can finish it tomorrow. That's the last thing you need to worry about," he told Phil. "I think you should get some sleep."

Phil nodded against Dan's chest. "Don't go.." He pleaded quietly.

"Of course I won't," Dan assured him. "Just let me go turn off the light okay?"

Phil nodded and Dan let go of him, kissing his forehead before getting up to turn off the light. Phil already felt cold without Dan holding him. Dan slipped his jeans off, followed by his shirt, before crawling into bed beside Phil in just his boxers.

Dan opened his arms and Phil pressed himself into Dan's embrace, looping his own arms around Dan's middle.

"Goodnight Phil," Dan whispered, kissing Phil's temple softly. "I love you."

Phil sighed in content, nuzzling his face into Dan's neck. "I love you," he replied quietly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
